deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs
Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs is a What-If? Death Battle. Interlude Nightmare Before Christmas vs Monsters, Inc.! Which of these two evil monster foes of the heroic monsters will have the last scare? Interlude Boomstick: Now we know Monsters come in all different shapes and sizes, and some monsters have villains out of other monsters. Wiz: And these two monsters from Disney mark the perfect examples. Boomstick: Oogie Boogie, the monster gambler and nemesis of Jack Skellington... Wiz: ...and Randall Boggs, master of espionage and nemesis of Sulley. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Oogie Boogie (Cue the intro theme to the Nightmare Before Christmas) Wiz: In an enchanted part of an eery woodland, there is a circular form made of seven trees, each one containing a doorway that leads to a certain town which its theme is based on a holiday between Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Eater, Independence Day, Thanks Giving, Christmas, and of course... Boomstick: Halloween; and once the door is opened, in which for example it's Halloween, you enter a world filled with familiar movie monsters who are just acting like modern citizens, just only to scare their visitors for the fun of it but are not mean. Wiz: Of course we know that they are lead by their famous ruler of not just the Pumpkin Patch, but also the whole town, Jack Skellington. And of course He has a nemesis who only lives in his lair under the tree house of his Henchmen is the most hated citizen of Halloweentown... Oogie Boogie. Boomstick: So how the hell is he hated? Wiz: He tried to rule it and call it "Bug Town", after a no longer existing holiday known as "Bug Day". Boomstick: Wow, talk about green with envy. Wiz: And what's eery about him is that in his sack-like body that resembles an eight foot tall starfish monster, is the thousands of bug swarmed together with a glowy green colored earwig to be the main brain of them all, the only three animals accepted in the form are a pair of spiders and a snake for a tongue. Boomstick: Sheesh, that is too much info compared to the gorillas and termites thing; anyhow, even though he possesses super human strength from his physique, he often relies on his gambling tactics to fights his opponents. Wiz: He has his man-sized machine cards of different kings of hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds that have twirling blades that can slash anyone and anything within its vicinity range. Boomstick: More than enough to put the "slice and dice" machines to shame. He also has his trio of gangster like slot machines that fire bullets every time they get three perfect jackpots in a row. Wiz: And he has his chainsaw with a skeleton at the ready if things go from bad to worst. Boomstick: And he has his trusty dye to get a certain chance of an effect to happen, such as rolling a 1 or 2 causes the robo-card to do what we just explained, same thing now for the chainsaws when a 3 or 4 is rolled, but when a 5 or 6 is rolled, no shitty stuff happens, unfortunately for the bugeater. Oh, and like Kirby, he can be quite the inhaler at times. Wiz: Speaking of which, he has his horse sized bug that functions like a motorcycle partially. Boomstick: And that baby does more than just chew through anything with those crocodile-like mandibles, it also fires missiles, giant maces, cause shocks when landing, and even summon a tall, thickening pillar of bugs. Wiz: And of course like the King of Evil himself, Oogie can be quite the illusionist master in which he can use his shadow to fight his foes while he does something, even while the shadow disguises himself as the real deal. But hat is not even the worst part. Boomstick: No shit, cause when he gets thousands of more bugs, then like our favorite Koopa King, he grows to a ten story tall monster who can spew garbage at his foes to deal damage and try to use his arms to smash his foes like the bugs he eats. Wiz: He has managed to take over Halloween Town under Jack's nose once, but is eventually defeated, same thing after he successfully abducted most of the Holiday leaders, despite being cocky and arrogant, and also even relies on cheating to win his fights. Boomstick: No matter what though, he is the reason why he is the most hated in Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie: What?! You dare to make a dupe out of me?! (starts to give his powerful inhale to suck "Sandy Claws" back in his lair, and also suck Sally in the lair as well.) Randall Boggs Wiz: In the world of Monstropolis, every citizen of this town is a various different monster... Boomstick: And that includes a popularly funny Green monster with one eye, and even a big blue furry monster with purple spots. Wiz: But for this fight, there is one monster who has literal chameleon-like qualities that he can scare you after stealthfully sneak behind you. And his name is Randall Boggs. (Cue the Trash Compactor music from Monsters, Inc.) Wiz: Back when he was age 15, he was a nerdy, timid and shy monster who befriended Mike Wazowski on their first day at Monsters, University... Boomstick: and he had little control of his invisibility powers at first. (Randall sneezes causing him to go invisible, with his glasses still being present) Wiz: But thanks to Mike giving Randall to ditch the glasses, it made it easier for him to do his future scaring as he grew older, even if it meant squinting the rest of his life. Boomstick: But as time passed by, his friendhsip with Mike grew weaker and weaker until it died out and he became the greedy cunning prick he is in the first movie. (Cue the Door Vault chase music) Wiz: His invisibility isn't the only power he has, while not the fastest monster in Monstropolis, he is still pretty fast, and even agile enough to dodge certain things like glowing urchins; and when he combines them both, he can even be a partial martial artist like when he tried to attack Sulley during Boo's rescue. Boomstick: He also has plenty of arsenal that is similar to his foes, Mike and Sulley, like the various Balls from Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena like the tickle ball, the chicken ball, the disco ball, the pepper ball, and even the yo-yo ball. And let's not forget his universe arsenal in the Disney Infinity version of Monsters, University like the Paint Ball gun, the Toilet Paper launcher, and even the the glowing urchin that when it hits anyone, they swell up partially like a balloon, I can already imagine doing that to my groins. Wiz: He is also the creator of a machine called the scream extractor, than when he accidentally used it on Fungus, thinking he was Mike Wazowski at the time, that it could easily dehydrate anyone that has their entire mouth area covered when he only planned on using it on kids to extract screams from them, or he knew that it would do it to the kids and not care about it one bit. Boomstick: Now that is prickery set to the extreme, enough to call PETA there, well he has been capable of keeping up with the Sullster in scaring kids for scream points to break the all time scare record, what ever that record may be and what monster made that record in the first place. Wiz: With plenty of strategy, speed, agility, stealth, and arsenal by his side, he may be the most dangerous monster in all of Monstropolis. Randall: That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Around Halloween night, we see a child getting ready for bed from going trick or treating for much candy with his friends and parents. Then he heads to bed and starts to sleep. But then he hears a noise opening and closing his closet door, but when he opens his eyes in fear, he doesn’t see anything, but when he goes back to sleep, a chameleon like monster appears out of his invisibility and scare the kid, causing him to scream in terror. That monster is Randall Boggs, and as he chuckles to himself evilly, he notices something wrong with the door. Randall: What’s wrong with this door? But then when he got angrier, he tries to force the door open, but when he opened the door and go through, he is in a totally new room which resembles like a monster themed casino. Randall: Ugh, when I get back to Monstropolis, I am so definitely going to put Fungus through the Door Shredder for this mishap. But then Randall notices that the area he was on got darker, and he turns around to see why, as the source of the darkness was revealed to be the casino’s owner, Oogie Boogie. Oogie: Well, well, well, what have we here, a purple lizard thing, huh? Well, ever been a gambling type? Well, let’s play and see. Randall: Look, idiot, I don’t know who you are, but I am getting out of here, even if it means I fight you. Oogie gets his dye at the ready, as Randall gets to his fighting pose. FIGHT! (Cue Jack vs Oogie theme) Oogie rolls the dye and it bounces everywhere and Randall was confused about it at first. Randall: Just what was that all about? Oogie: Oh, you’ll see soon enough. And the dye comes back revealing itself to be a “2”. Oogie: Ooohh, time to cute you down to size. Just then, the mechanical cards that resemble the kings of hearts, clubs, spades, and diamonds appear to surround the area where the two monsters are fighting. Oogie: Try and get out of this one if you can. Randall: Very well. Randall progresses and dodges every blade that the kings from the mechanical cards had coming. While Oogie was watching, yet unfazed at Randall’s lizard like dodging. Oogie: Hmmm, not bad. But now, how about you try this on for size? Oogie then pulls the chain down to withdraw the robotics cards and summon a trio of gangster like robotic slot machines with guns at the ready when they commonly scored three jackpots in one row. And of course they did, thus Randall gets his paint ball gun ready, and when they were firing away, Randall starts firing away to counter the bullets with the paint balls that are being fired out of the gun. And then eventually, Randall runs out of ammo and turns invisible and starts to dismantle the robots when he approached to them quickly without being seen by the bots. Oogie was then amazed to see this, and is slowly walking around trying to find his foe, until Randall appears behind Oogie with a Toilet Paper launcher at the ready and fires it. Oogie: Ooof, what?! You try to dupe me with T.P.?! Oogie then summons his horse sized bug with crocodile like mandibles on it. Oogie: Time for you to get the bite. The bug jumps up high and lands causing Randall to take a shocking amount of damage. Randall: Let’s see you have the “balls” to stop me. Randall then hits Oogie with the pepper ball, causing him to lose his focus for a bit by sneezing and spewing a few escaped bugs. Oogie: Big mistake, bub. (Cue the escape them from Monsters, Inc.) Oogie then decides to summon a pillar of bugs from below his bug and causes the same bug to fire missiles at Randall who dodges them but gets hit by a mace until a disco ball hits Oogie and his bugs causing them to get distracted by dancing, and while Randall managed to gain enough recovery, he throws a glowing urchin into the bug’s mandible, causing the bug to explode and take Oogie with it. Randall: Well, looks like that takes care of him. But as he said that, he notices something wrong, as the Oogie he was fighting was a shadowy illusion. Randall: What?! It’s a fake? Oogie: That’s right, fool. Randall turns around to see the real Oogie Boogie behind him. Oogie: That was just my shadow, and seeing your fighting methods, let’s see you fight me for real. Randall: Why you sneaky cheat! Oogie: Thank you. And with an evil laugh, Oogie becomes a ten story tall monster after summoning thousands more bugs to him. Randall tries to throw a chicken ball at him, but the giant monster himself ate the ball shaped poultry itself with a few leftover molten feathers from the bird. Oogie: Mm-mm, I wonder if you will taste like that too. Randall: Looks like I’ll need to bring my gun. (Cue the Scream Extractor intro music from Monsters, Inc.) Randall then uses his computer to summon from the Monster world, a big gun with it holding up to fifteen canisters. Oogie: What is that? Randall: Say “Hello” to the Scream Extractor. Oogie: Hello. But now it’s time for you to say “goodbye”. Randall: Not if you say it first! Randall tries to use the machine by putting the suction on Oogie’s mouth and turns on the machine, but it did not take long for the canisters to be filled with bugs with the machine sucking up. And that caused the machine to malfunction and break down, and Oogie slams the machine into pieces, with Randall being shocked from this, and Oogie spews garbage at Randall, who tried to evade it, but was unfortunate enough to get hit big time, causing Randall to be launched in the air, while Oogie does the frog approach and used his snake of a tongue to catch Randall with and swallowed him whole after the snake bit Randall in the neck hard enough. Oogie: Ooh, that is the tasty dinner ever. Almost as much as my homemade Snake and Spider Stew. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Who ever said "Cheaters never prosper" sure have never met Oogie. Wiz: Randal may have tackled the speed, agility, and a variety of arsenal, but Oogie has clearly outlasted them with his cheating and his endless army of bugs. Boomstick: Of course even if he didn't cheat, Randall never stood a chance against Oogie in the end, now his chances of returning to Monstropolis is a flat bar none. Wiz: The Winner is Oogie Boogie. Oogie Boogie: And you ain't going nowhere. (Cackles) Trivia *This is Maxevil's eighty first Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's fourteenth "Company' themed Death Battle, the first thirteen are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, and Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog; and the next four are Lorelei vs Malva, Misty vs Serena, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. **This is Maxevil's seventh 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit 2 or more characters from the common company, Disney. The first six were the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Simba vs The Beast, and Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog. *This is Maxevil's seventh Death Battle to show one combatant killing another by eating them, the first six are Pikachu vs Stitch, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Superman vs Godzilla, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Riptor vs Dingodile, and Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot. *This is Maxevil's fifty ninth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty eight are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, and Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon; and the next thirteen are Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:Maxevil Category:Season Premiere Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series